


Fractus

by DreamyRequiem



Series: Tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Julius End from Jude's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/DreamyRequiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken. Just like the world will be.</p>
<p>Short Drabble Request from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractus

“I….” 

Jude’s shoulders were slumped. the smell of salt mingled with the smell of iron and copper. Something warm and wet seeped between his fingers. Where had they gone wrong?

Everything was falling apart between his fingers, like a fractured dimension that had just been destroyed. Distantly he could hear the last breaths belonging to Gaius, the king of Rieze Maxia. Oh Maxwell….

What was going to happen to his home? Was it going to be swept away in Bisley’s madness? No, not just Bisley’s madness….Jude looked up to meet the eyes of someone he called his friend–maybe even his best friend.

His eyes were just as dead as Jude’s ~~family~~ friends.

“……I hope you realize you’ve destroyed everything.” Jude whispered. He didn’t know if Ludger heard the words or not but he did feel something sharp sink into his chest….

….and then he was swept away by _Ludger’s_ madness…..

It was only a mater of time before the world followed them in death.

**Author's Note:**

> Jude's POV of Julius/Bad End


End file.
